Intruder
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: What happened when May Castellan tried to become the new Oracle? One-Shot. Reviews please!


**This is a one-shot on... You'll see. _May_ bring up scary images. Lolz.  
**

"I'll be right back," I told Hermes and Chiron, handing Hermes Luke who was wrapped up in a bundle of blue cloth. He squirmed being in his father's hands. I sighed, not getting what was wrong with Hermes' hands. I started climbed up the step wooden steps leading to the mysterious attic.

It was my destiny to become the new Oracle, that's why I could see through the mist. The problem was that Hermes didn't believe me. He still regrets telling me the story about the Oracle and the mysterious problem.

See, the Oracle had been dead for over twenty years and no one could take in the spirit of Delphi. The Oracle was now stuck inside a dead mummy until it could find someone to host its spirit. Well that was going to change, except Hermes thought it was dangerous for me to try.

But I had to.

I shook my blond hair out of my eyes, laughing.

_Silly May! _I thought. _It's your destiny, which you can't escape! And anyway, you'll be helping the world! _I smiled, feeling better.

I had always wanted to help the world. Take a big part in its destiny. And this was a great way.

I finished climbing the stairs and came to a wooden door. I knocked.

_Who do you think is going to answer, May?! _I thought, embarrased. _The Oracle's dead! Open it!_

"Well here goes nothing!" I said cheerfully. I put my hand on the rusty knob and turned it.

The door creaked open a bit, revealing a dusty attic. I stepped in and automatically, the door shut.

I shivered. This place already gave me goosebumps. Oh I hope I wouldn't have to stay here long. Then again, small sacrifices bring in big joys.

The attic had a large window to the left of its side and on the right side, were shelves full of jars. Curious, I took a step toward them.

In the jars, were treasured weapons, magical items or souvenirs of a battle. The jars each had a large label glued onto them.

But I wasn't here for sightseeing, I was here to become the Oracle.

I directed my attention toward the front of the room. There, sitting on a bench, was a mummy.

The mummy had a tied T-shirt and skirt. She had clumps of black hair falling out of a bandana and her skin was wrinkly and tan. She looked delicate and old.

I knew right away she was the famed Oracle that Hermes had talked about.

For some creepy reason, I swear I saw her smile at me.

_Must be a sign. _I nodded.

Suddenly, the Oracle's mouth opened and out poured green mist. I took a step back at first, wondering what was happening, but then the mist started to circle around me.

"Come," I purred. "It's our destiny."

I looked at the Oracle, who I thought was staring at me.

The mist seemed to turn into a snake, rubbing it's head against my blue dress.

_Yes. Yes. _I got ready for the mist to embrace me.

Instead, the mist started to cover me from everything in my sight. I only saw the mist.

I squinted, trying to make out the Oracle, but the mist blocked me. I tried taking a step forward, but the mist blocked me from moving from my side.

_It's okay, May. This is a part of becoming the Oracle. Remember._

I was starting to miss my little Luke and Hermes.

Suddenly, part of the mist grabbed my chin and another part took a chunk of my hair.

They started to pull opposite ways. At first, it was a small tug, but it became stronger and stronger.

_You have tried to take the Oracle from it's rightful body. _An erie voice said. _You will pay for that._

A final part of the mist rose in front of me. The Oracle stepped through the mist. She rose her fingers. Mist poured from it.

_Feel the wrath of the Oracle of Delphi, intruder._

The mist blurred for a second then showed images of a blond man with a scar running down his left cheek. He also had blue eyes and a sword. The image shifted to the same boy except now he had gold eyes.

The mist kept on pulling my face farther apart, it was hurting a lot.

_This isn't supposed to happen. You aren't going to become the Oracle,_ I thought. Suddenly,

felt my jaw bone crack from stretching.

I screamed. Green light flashed blinding me.

_Have a piece of your own medicine, May Castellan_, the Oracle whispered in my ear as a familiar hand reached for me and I fainted.

___________________________________________________________________

_You failed May._

What? Am I the Oracle?

_Of course not, intruder._

But I was meant for this job, right?

_No._

What? Then what do I do?

_You will see. Failure._

"Just look at her," said a familiar voice. "I could have stopped her. I could have." I blinked my eyes opened. There were fuzzy images in front of me of a familiar blond boy. I shook my head and the images cleared. Hermes was ten feet away from me.

I looked around, I was in a bed in a colorful blue room. There was a table with stacks of paper and a chair. There was also a portrait of a man in a stripped suit and a closet. The bed had a quilt that had purple flowers sewed on. The bed also had a few fluffy green pillows.

Wait, what was I doing here? Why wasn't I at home with Luke?

Oh right. I was going to help the world by becoming the new Oracle. Is this how it felt? Did I only see fuzzy images?

I didn't understand.

"Hermes?" I asked, uncertain. "Am I the Oracle?"

"No," Hermes said, coldly.

No? What?! After all the suffering _NO?_

"Then what am I?" I asked.

Hermes grimaced and brought an orange flower shaped mirror from behind his back.

"Take a look at yourself, May." What was wrong with Hermes? He seemed depressed.

I reached for the mirror.

I grasped it in my hands and stared at the reflection.

I screamed.

My hair was in clumps of white tufts hair, not my usual blond hair. My shining blue irises were going and we replaced with red bloodshot ones. My face looked unnaturally stretched.

In simpler words: I looked horrible.

I gasped and looked up at Hermes.

"What happened?" I cried.

Hermes looked at me sadly. "It was the Oracle defending itself from you, May."

"I-I look horrible," I stuttered, looking at myself over again.

I couldn't believe it. I wasn't the me I used to be.

Hermes bit his lip. "I told you May not to do this! I told you it would result in something horrible! I knew it!"

"But Hermes–"

Suddenly, a rush of images formed in my mind. The blond boy with Hermes' blue eyes and a scar running down his cheek rose from a coffin. He blinked once and his eyes suddenly turned gold. A scythe flew into his hands and someone screamed inside the body.

I blinked. The weight of the mirror wasn't in my hand. I looked down, it was on the wooden floor broken into tiny bits. I wasn't sitting on the bed anymore. Instead I was clutching Hermes' shoulders ten feet away from the bed.

Hermes himself looked paled and sweaty.

"Silly me!" I cried, walking toward the closet, which probably held a broom. "I dropped the mirror!"

"M-May?" Hermes asked, scared. I turned around, my hands on my hips.

"What Hermes?!"

"What just happened?" Hermes demanded. He waved his hand and glass bits disappeared.

"What do you mean? I dropped the mirror!"

Hermes' frowned. "May. You started talking about Luke's fate. Didn't you hear yourself?!"

I rolled my eyes. "I did not! Stop imagining things!" I froze. I turned around to face Hermes. "Where's Luke?!"

Hermes fidgeted. "Maybe you shouldn't take care of Luke, May. He–"

"Of course I should! Why shouldn't I?" He was my kid and he had the right to be with his mother. Right?

"Your appearance–"

"He's a tough one. He can deal with it!"

Hermes sighed. "Are you sure, May? How are you going to defend him from the monsters to come?"

"I'll deal with it then," I said flatly. I was not going to lose my little Luke.

"You sure?" Hermes pressed.

"Positive."

**Do you like it? Crappy? I want reviews!**


End file.
